1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the forming of insulated cabinets and in particular to forming of foamed-in-place insulation in such cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,308, of Richard J. Carbary et al, a foamed refrigeration cabinet includes a valve member secured to a casing at an opening which is provided for permitting introduction of a tubular element therethrough for introducing foamable insulating material through the opening. Upon removal of the tubular element, the internal pressure of the foaming resin causes the valve to shut off the opening. A thin polyethylene member is used to seal the breaker area against foam leakage.
In Frank E. Randall U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,135, sponge members are disposed along the walls of the cavity defined by an edging strip. The final expansion of the foam presses and collapses the sponge members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,350, Howard S. Franck provides a sealing strip of circular cross section formed of a pliant and resilient material, or sealing mastic. The strip is caused to flow into sealing engagement with adjacent portions of the liner and shell by the pressure of the foaming insulation.
Keith K. Kesling, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,003, shows a refrigerator cabinet construction wherein a flexible bag or sheet of polyethylene is utilized as a portion of the surface against which the foaming insulation expands.
Edward H. Roberts, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,199, shows a method of manufacturing insulated refrigerator cabinets wherein a removable backup member which extends across a portion of the breaker area is used to support a corrugated wall portion.
Alva E. Cyrus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,065, shows a cabinet structure wherein a flexible sheet of polyethylene, or similar material, extends across the width of the bottom wall and upwardly along the sidewalls of the cabinet to provide a seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,323, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Ronald K. Hupfer discloses an insulated wall structure wherein a foaming control means is provided comprising a strip of fibrous material having an impervious backing layer. This strip is installed within the wall structure to extend across the front opening with the fibrous material confronting the foaming space to denucleate the expanding urethane foam and thereby form a coating of gas-free material on the fibers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,198, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Harry L. Tillman shows a cabinet construction utilizing a thin flexible tape for sealing the joint between the liner and cabinet flanges which are overlapped, thereby eliminating the need for a breaker strip. The tape may be formed of paper or synthetic plastic, such as polyethylene, and one portion thereof may be provided with an adhesive for holding the tape to an inner surface of one of the legs of the flanges at the outer opening. The distal end of the tape wipes against the inner surfaces of the liner as the liner is installed so as to close the end of the space against flow of foaming plastic to between the slip-fitted wall portions effectively closing the opening.